


The Protector

by aTOzFANTAZY



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aTOzFANTAZY/pseuds/aTOzFANTAZY
Summary: She owes them a debt. She made a blood vow to protect her. And so she will. Finally free to do fulfill her vow, she is coming for anyone who hurt her. Khessa will protect her, for she hasn’t been able to do so for ten years. She will find Aelin Ashryver Galathynius and keep her safe, keep her blood vow.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship, Fenrys (Throne of Glass)/Original Character(s), Rowaelin - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	The Protector

She walked on silent feet through the city. Following the male’s scent. He doesn’t even know she is there. She felt her scent, too. Mixed with someone’s, male, old and powerful. She smirked. Her feet not making a sound as she followed him, barely a whisper on the stone. 

He put that knife on her throat. Holding her there. She drew one of her own, careful not to be seen by neither of males, and careful not to be sensed. She felt the silver haired man’s distress. That was his scent interwined with hers. 

The black haired man threatened her. Asking for Wyrdkeys. Talking, distracting. What he didn’t know was that he was distracting himself. Making noise, so he didn’t hear the whisper of her blade through the air as she put her arms around him. Putting the blade on his throat. 

He tensed and stilled. 

Venomous voice spilled through the silent alley, “Let the girl go, and you might live,” 

He raised his arms, knife clattering to the ground. Her own pressing tighter to his throat. The girl didn’t waste time as she slipped from his grasp. Her hands going to her weapons. The male’s too, inching closer.

“‘Tis not nice to threaten fair maidens, such as her,” the woman purred into the Fae’s ear, positively making him bristle. His whole posture went rigid. 

She knew what he was doing. Searching for a way out, and she was giving him that outing. And he took it, foolishly. He whirled, and she let him. Yet not fast enough as her already swinging leg connected with his jaw sending him falling backwards, a roundhouse kick soon followed. Effectively knocking him out. 

“Are you alright?” She asked. 

“Who are you?” The girl asked her. 

“Khessa of Xadia,” she introduced herself and the Queen’s eyes went wide. 

“My parents told me about you. They saved your life,” she said. 

“Yes, your mother healed me, and your father gave me sanctuary when I needed it the most. In return I was to protect you,” 

“Where- where were you?” She asked, her voice, of a small child. Yet so strong.

“I was taken. My brother didn’t like my friendships,” she said, a bit sadly. 

“What happened to him?” The male asked. 

“I killed him,” she said flatly. 

“I am Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, this is Rowan Whitethorn,” 

The male stiffened. “He won’t stay down for long,” 

Khessa just nodded and took out a vial. Her nimble fingers scouting his body. When she found the spot she poured the liquid on his chest, right above his collarbone. The liquid hissed. Rowan’s eyes widened as he felt the scent. Khessa smirked. 

“It will keep him down for a few hours,” the Xadian grinned. 

“What is it?” Aelin asked. 

“It comes from a rare flower in Xadia. Just a drop of the undiluted Deadly Nightshade and it will be enough to kill him. This is watered down version,” 

Aelin was still cautious, but her eyes sparkled. The male was more careful.


End file.
